Neutron detectors are deployed at ports of entry across the world to monitor people and cargos for smuggled nuclear materials, and are often incorporated in nuclear power plant design to monitor power levels and ensure safe operations. Low-energy neutrons are typically detected indirectly through absorption reactions using materials having high cross sections for absorption of neutrons followed by emission of high energy ionized particles which can be detected by a number of procedures. Helium-3 (3He(n,p)3H) is an important component in neutron radiation detectors; however, the supply of Helium-3 is rapidly dwindling for neutron detection.